Purple (Adventures)
Purple is a main character in Pokemon Adventures Gold & Silver chapter. He is the hero of the story in this chapter. His current team is Magnebo, Aibo, Mukbo, Sudobo, Exbo, and Porybo. His special skill is "Pokemon Hatching" and he is the "Hatcher." He has a secret crush on Crystal. His partner, most powerful pokemon is Magnebo. He is very rash and may lie at times. He uses his pool stick to shoot his pokeballs. History Purple was first seen in Murkrow Row when he was sleeping. Then he was awaken by his Pokemon. Than soon discovers someone was sneaking into his yard it is revealed to be a boy named Joey who's bag was stolen by a Murkrow. Purple shoots Aibo (an Aipom) up to get Joey's bag and Purple's radio antenna. Than Purple head out for a while than Joey finds out how popular Purple is than find out the guy and his Hoothoot are pulling a scam after using Aibo's Swagger to confuse Hoothoot. While Team Rocket takes Purple's bag by mistake and tosses it aside when finding its not the bag their looking for than the zipper opens and Weedbo the Weedle's Pokeball floats away in the river. In Elm's place a red haired boy named Silver with a Sneasel and steals Elm's Totodile. In a battle between Purple and Silver where Purple meets Cyndaquil that he name Exbo and used it to trap Silver but Team Rocket interupts the battle. Purple goes on a mission to bring Silver in but after making a fake composite picture for the police. Meanwhile Prof. Oak comes and asks Purple if Silver has a Pokedex, Purple wants a Pokedex but Oak doesn't allow it. When Joey's Rattata falls in a river Purple dives in and saves it. The Professor asks him what Pokemon means to him Purple explains Pokemon as "Partners" and Oak gives Purple the Pokedex and a new best friend Magneton, Purple's new partner, best friend, and his most powerful Pokemon that he names Magneton, Magnebo. As Purple continued on his journey he saw a thief that stole Earl Devish's pouch was stolen after Purple got it back and then Purple saw a poor Phanpy being abandoned by the thief then Purple decided to take Phanpy under his wing. He entered the Sprout Tower where he encountered six Sages that tried to convince Purple to join their group. After beating them with Exbo's Ember attack when attacking from below. Then Purple encountered Silver, during their battle Exbo's Smokescreen activated a giant mechanism. After destroying it Silver and Totodile escaped and Totodile is now a Croconaw. Purple went to the Pokemon Academy where he fell in love with a girl named Crystal with a Smoochum after they worked together to fix up the Pokemon Academy after it falls a part and a child is trapped in Purple and his Pokemon rush in and saved her after deciding to go Purple promises Crystal they'll meet again someday soon. Purple decides to take a nap but is interuppted by a pack of Sunkern, a Pidgeot, and a Noctowl that belonged to Falkner the cop that is training to become a gym leader to take over his father's work. As the Skarmoy continued to ramapage Purple convinced a Sunkern to help them and when it bounced in the air Exbo came out of its Pokeball and defeated Skarmory and then Falkner caught it. After Falkner awards him the Zephyr Badge for his help. Later he met Bugsy the Azalea leader, mistaken him for a female Purple asked Bugsy out for tea but after telling him he was a guy. They both entered the Ruins of Alph and being tied up with a Spinarak web by Team Rocket. Purple used Magnebo's Flash attack to blind Team Rocket and awoken the Unown that attacked Team Rocket. Purple used then used Magnebo's Thundershock on Team Rocket. Bugsy and Purple saved Bugsy's friends and Bugsy thanked him and then he awarded him the Hive Badge. After coming to the Water Whole meeting a fisherman he told him about the Pokemon Catcher it was revealed to be just a Granbull. It gave Weebo back to Purple and Weedbo is back with Purple again than Prof. Elm's assistant gave Purple a mysterious Pokemon egg. He also helped get Maisy (Kurt's grandaughter a Teddiursa) and Silver caught an Ursaring. He battled the Masked Man in the Ilex Forest and after tricking the Masked Man in thinking his sweatshirt was him but after catching Purple in a Spider Web attack. After he was at the Pokemon Center getting injured badly. He also was on DJ Mary's show when a Smeargle drew on Purple's face and he chased it. It was a race against Whitney and Purple, Purple made his skateboard into a scooter. Then they both encountered a immovable tree then Whitney was kidnapped by a rampaging Rhydon. The tree was just a Sudowoodo that defeated Rhydon and saved Whitney then the Sudowoodo decided to join Purple's team. When Purple was sleeping a Gligar snatched the egg and was planning on eating it but Purple's Pokemon stopped it. Thanks to Sunbo the egg hatched into a Togepi that he name Togebo. Elm demanded Purple to bring it to the Day Care Couple. After going there the lady asked Purple if he wanted to train there. After the lady took of Purple's sweatshirt, goggles, and took his cue stick leaving his cap and black short sleeved shirt. He had to beat Pokemon while in a cage and the lady wouldn't let him out until he defeated all the pokemon in there, after he won. He had to rescue Jasmine when he saved her he encountered Silver, again. Then Polibo evolved into a Poliwhirl than quickly into a Politoed. He and Silver had to beat Team Rocket and Sham and Karl. After they SIlver and Purple battled but Purple lost after Togebo beated Tyranitar but got squashed. Than they battled the Masked Man that froze them in the Lake of Rage and SIlver caught the Red Gyarados. Purple and Silver awaken on a Whirlpool island and battle a bunch of Sandslash after defeating them all Lt. Surge found them and saved them to giving Purple's backpack, cap and goggles, shoe, Pokegear, Pokedex and sweatshirt and Silver's red gyarados, boot, Pokegear, and Pokedex. Purple and Silver decide to save Crystal, Crys was so happy she was crying. After a huge Lugia rampages through the island where Purple is saved by Mantine that he decides to name Tibo with twenty Remoraid attached that helped Tibo use Fly. The three try to catch Lugia someone else caught it instead. Then Purple and Crys are sent to Indigo Plateau where Purple burnt the food he gave Crys on their way there. When Purple ran it the manager yells at Crys saying,"Keep your boyfriend on a leash." When watching the huge battle between the Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto. Aibo and Magnebo notice something and ran in the control room where they battled Sham and Karl. Purple told the whole stadium about Neo Team Rocket has taken over. The Masked Man starts taking down Purple, Crystal, Natee the Natu, and Sudobo the Sudowoodo. Then the Masked Man grabs Kurt and Maisy and told them they will work for me. Purple got in a big battle with the Mask of Ice when all his pokemon were fightning the Mask of Ice Sunbo evolved into a Sunflora after shattering his mask revealing he is Pryce. He exclaimed he has to kill Purple after but then he can't because they'll never see each other again. Pryce has revealed his plans and runs off into time while the fisherman gives him a note from Oak upsetting him telling all the Pokedex Holders special abilities acept him. Then they're is another note attached Oak says Purple is "The Hatcher" (Pokemon Hatching). An egg is given to Purple before the final battle it hatches into a Pichu The Masked Man was beated by Pichu's "Super Rising Thunder" when Raikou chose Purple as a partner that charged up Pichu. The rest of the Pokedex Holders defeated him but when they were captured in ice Purple was stuck on a ice tile the Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing free him but he ran into time and was stuck in time but for unknown reasons Purple was able to return. Along his journey he improved at Pokemon battles by beating 8 gym leaders. Personality Purple is very rash and sometimes a little spoiled, but has a big heart. Purple got his name for having a purple heart. He may lie at times but people notice it. He may be very hotheaded and rush into something without thinking first. He goes on brains and determination. He also brings out the best in Pokemon. Also he is known as Breeder, but it is unknown if he is one. He got excited when the Daycare Lady said he can train. He will always stand up for what's right. Pokemon This is Purple's current team and these are the six Pokemon that Purple trust implictly have been through a lot. On Hand